


Tangled Emotions

by Bubbybear1111



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flustered Bastion, Genderbending, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbybear1111/pseuds/Bubbybear1111
Summary: The moment Bastion first saw Soldier76 he knew he loved her.





	Tangled Emotions

The moment Bastion saw Soldier 76 he knew she was beautiful. Even though she was so very far away he knew she was beautiful. Bastion knew as he got out of the shuttle and stepped onto the tarmac that Soldier 76 was special. Her silvery locks glinted in the sunlight even as she turned to look at him, in the direction Mercy had pointed out to her.

 

There was a mask over her face, but even though Bastion knew that her eyes were beautiful. Their gazes met and in that instant the mech knew he loved Soldier 76.

 

She wasn’t short, but she wasn’t tall. Her hair was long and wavy, going down her back like a waterfall. Her shoulders were broad and her hips weren’t too noticeable. Her legs were long and plainly muscled. Bastion absolutely adored her.

 

The mech was guided over to where she stood by Torbjorn. As he walked his gaze stayed on the soldier, and in turn her gaze never left his. 

 

When he came to a stop in front of her he simply stared down at her, vaguely hearing an introduction from the small man next to him. He heard her name being said: Jacklyn Morrison. That was the perfect name to fit this perfect person. When she spoke Bastion’s core gave a shudder.

 

“Hello, Bastion. I’m Jacklyn. Welcome to Overwatch.” It was entirely too imposing and he absolutely loved it. It was sort of gravelly and low, reminding him of deer scratching against trees in the winter. He thought it fit her all too well.

 

She looked at him as if expecting a response. He made a flustered noise, suddenly feeling self conscious of himself. He replied with a shy hello and a thank you. She chuckled in return.

 

That noise Soldier 76 had made was amazing. It made him want to chuckle with her. It made him want to make her do it more in any way he could.

 

Mercy suggested that Jacklyn take him for a tour of the base and she obliged, becoming him to follow her. He did without another thought. He would absolutely follow her anywhere.

 

As they walked through the base she talked about the various places and people. Bastion listened intently, grasping at her every word, loving every syllable that came out of her mouth. They met several people while they walked, though Bastion barely paid attention to them, waiting for Soldier 76 to continue their tour.

 

They stopped when they came to a door at the end of a hallway. “This will be your room when we clear everything out of there. Right now it’s just storage.” She gestured to the sign on the door that did in fact say “Storage” on it.

 

The mech nodded at her, his gaze never leaving her mask. She gazed back at him until she cleared her throat and turned away. “Come on, we’ve got to get you to Torbjorn and Winston, they’ll get you set up.”

 

Bastion followed her without a word.

 

~~

 

Bastion had been in Overwatch a little more than a month, and so far he had absolutely no luck getting closer to Jacklyn. He was too nervous and muddled with his thoughts to start a conversation with her. He would get flustered every time they touched and he couldn’t help but stare every time he saw her. Bastion just absolutely loved the woman.

 

Sometimes he almost felt like the others knew what was happening. They gave him looks and glances whenever the soldier talked to him. They would give him pitying pats on the arm every once in awhile when they saw him staring. However, none of them had thought to intervene, which Bastion was extremely grateful.

 

The mech walked the halls, still a little antsy after the mission they had just had. He was going to go out in the garden to see Ganymede and sit under his favorite tree, watching the clouds go by. That was his goal until he saw Soldier 76’s door ajar. 

 

Curiosity took over as he walked towards the door, peeking inside. She was sitting on her bed, brushing her hair.

 

She must have heard him because a moment later she turned to look at him.

 

Holy.

Shit.

 

After all the time at Overwatch he had never seen the soldier’s face. This was the first time he saw her beautiful eyes.

 

They were bright blue, though there were splotches where the color was duller, making her eyes even more mesmerizing. Her face was scarred and her jaw rather square. The largest scar ran over her nose and to her left eyebrow. Her eyebrows were bushy and grey like her hair. They held an expression of surprise as she looked at him.

 

Bastion suddenly felt his core go cold. He wanted to run, but his legs wouldn’t move. He felt entirely too embarrassed to go through with this situation. Was she going to tell him to leave? Was she going to be angry? She said something that was nothing he thought she would say.

 

“Hi, Bastion.”

 

Her lips curled up into a small smile as she put her brush down on the bed. Bastion waved a hello.

 

“Would you like to come in?” She asked, gesturing for him to come inside.

 

The mech nodded, cautiously walking into the room. He stood in front of her doorway shyly.

 

“Come sit down.” At first Bastion thought it was a command, but after a moment he recognized it as a suggestion. He slowly walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. 

 

With his weight the brush fell to the floor. Bastion picked it up and considered it. It was filled with Soldier’s long silvery hair. He rubbed his thumb along the bristles.

 

“.....Do you… want to brush my hair?” Again, Bastion thought this was a command at first, the after a second later he realized her voice had a nervousness to it, a hesitance. It was another suggestion. She was genuinely asking him if he want to brush her hair.

 

The mech nodded with a beep of yes. He lifted the brush up to her head, gently bringing it through her locks of hair. 

 

She let out a content hum, causing Bastion to hesitate.

 

“Keep going.” She glanced back at him, small smile still in place.

 

He nodded, continuing to send the brush through the woman’s hair. She hummed in content every once in awhile and he could feel her relaxing all the while.

 

After a while, when all of the knots and loose hairs were gone from her head, Jacklyn looked back at him.

 

“Thanks, Bastion.”

 

Bastion beeped his welcome, setting the brush on the bed behind him.

 

“You can call me Jackie.” She said in response to his reply.

 

Bastion stared at her. She was telling him to use her nickname? The nickname only Reinhardt and Ana could use? He felt his core heat up at the thought. He nodded in acknowledgement. He absently reached up and touched her hair, feeling it in his hands.

 

Jackie looked up at him, eyes sparkling. “Do you think…. You could braid it?”

 

The mech nodded. He’d seen people braid each other’s hair before. It didn’t look too hard. 

 

The moment she turned away he started his work, moving his hands gently through her long silver locks, smoothing it out further so he could grab pieces to braid. He wove the locks of hair together like he was petting a deer. He used his softest and most gentle touch. 

 

After several minutes he finished, tucking the braid over the woman’s shoulder, resting his hand next to the braid. She didn’t turn around this time, instead she felt along the braid feeling every niche and twist in it, almost evaluating it. After she had done that then she placed her own hand on his.

 

“Thanks…It’s really good. You’re pretty good with your hands.”

 

Bastion immediately felt flustered and he felt the urge to take his hand away and run out of the room. Against all instinct he stayed put and silent.

Now she turned to look at him, her whole body moving to face him. His hand was now held by both of hers. Her gaze met his.

 

“I.. we should do this more often… I mean… hang out like this.” She looked as flustered as he felt, and suddenly her gaze was gone from his, her eyes now looking down at their hands. “You’re… so gentle and kind… I enjoy your company…”

 

Bastion tried to calm his core down as it started going into overdrive. She was complimenting him. She was wanting to hang out with him. She was wanting more moments like  _ this _ . 

 

The mech made a flustered sort of noise before he suddenly burst. His beeping and chirping came out in gushes and he couldn’t stop them no matter how hard he tried. He told her that she was beautiful and kind and perfect and everything else.

 

She stared at him wide-eyed, blush starting to creep over her scarred face. “Thank you, Bastion… I… You’re great too.”

 

Bastion twittered, his core feeling as light as air.

 

In response she laughed, a wonderful full laugh. Oh how he loved that laugh. He loved it just as much as the woman whose hair he had just braided.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were looking at Genderbends and suddenly this popped up.


End file.
